


Amateur

by Glowsticks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically just levi masturbating to eren masturbating on camera, cam whore!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowsticks/pseuds/Glowsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's while browsing Tumblr late at night, when all the suggestive clips are so awkwardly reblogged, that Levi stumbled across a clip with a familiar face. He couldn't tear his eyes away, and it was now entirely Eren Jäger's fault he was going to fail his Biology test tomorrow morning.</p><p>Regardless, Levi pressed play and sound filtered through his earbuds as the clip began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur

Levi had been browsing the internet for over two hours now, the moon in full swing right above the Ackerman household’s roof. The stars were dotting the sky like ripped seams in the fabric of the universe, little glittering jewels that gave way to something else. However, Levi wasn’t one too keen on the outdoors and as such, spent little time reflecting on Orion’s Belt. Instead, his eyes (gunmetal with heavy bags of sleep deprivation etched underneath) scanned his dash with his mouse hovering over the refresh button every so many pages down the blue screen.

It was one in the morning—Actually, his computer screen told him it was three, but Levi wasn’t done wasting his time yet and promptly refused to believe his monitor’s clock. He had a big exam in the morning that he’d already planned to fail (he should have started studying hours ago like Erwin had or maybe prepared a week in advance ass Petra tended to do), but, he couldn’t bring himself to care enough to break out that Biology textbook with the torn index and coffee stained chapter seven intro page. Nevertheless, Levi continued moving down his dashboard, reblogging pictures of Pepe memes and anime gifs made crystal clear for fan’s enjoyment.

However, considering the time of night (morning? Levi couldn’t care less), tumblr was in its prime for certain bloggers to be reposting suggestive images and blurry, amateur videos from some of the more famous sex blogs. Those particular gifs, photos, and videos weren’t really things Levi dedicated much time to. Not to say he didn’t watch one every _once in a while_ , but he didn’t really feel it all that necessary since the videos were usually not very good, hence the term _amateur_. Regardless, there was one particular clip that popped up when Levi refreshed his screen that grabbed his attention. It was the male poised as the preview image that had surprised and attracted Levi.

The male looked familiar. Too familiar. So familiar in fact—

“Is that…?”

_It can’t be._

Levi’s voice was quiet in the sanctuary of his room, careful not to wake up his parents in the room across the hall nor his younger sister, Mikasa, who slept in the room to his left with only the small bathroom separating them. Yet, the thumbnail image of the video…It held a boy that looked as if he were around Levi’s age, in highschool.

Though, was that _legal_? The brunet in the image appeared only sixteen or seventeen with gorgeous, angular facial structure and a strong nose that complimented his jawline. The hair was dark brown, flecked with some blond, and those eyes…

Those muscular arms and lean torso, met with equally muscular legs and a shoulder to hip ratio that made Levi want to cream his pants…

Before Levi knew what he was doing, the darker haired male clicked the thumbnail, allowing the image to give way to a larger video screen on pause. Behind the buffer circle, the tired Ackerman teen could see tan skin, sun kissed and flawless in its olive tone, with excited eyes. Levi knew that form, tall and lean with ( _he had back dimples?)_ that shaggy brown hair that threatened being too unkempt to ever be brushed.

It looked soft, clean, and properly parted in this loading screen and it were those details that made Levi curious…

He pressed play and sound filtered through his earbuds as the clip began to start and—

“Oh my god…What the fuck.”

The shirtless boy on the other side of the screen was definitely the kid from Levi’s Biology class. However, the Ackerman couldn’t remember his name off the top of his head and settled with just ogling at those defined abs and toned thighs that—

_Eren Jäger._

The obnoxious kid who sat three seats to the right of Levi in his fourth period, the one that always looked bored out of his mind, the one that always had that cocky grin on his face, the one who always hung around the dorky coconut head, blond nerd, and Levi’s own nosy sister. Jesus, Mikasa would kill Eren if she knew this were on the internet. She’s yell about pedophiles and perverts like Levi himself seeing it.

 Levi’s heart was pounding in his chest, arousal and heat flushing to the surface as his cheeks colored a tinge of red and he knew he shouldn’t but he _couldn’t_ and so he did, quite nervously, but equal parts—

He watched Eren Jäger, star track runner of Shingashina High and one of the more aggressive kids at school dawn a cocky smirk and a confident attitude as he moved his hips sinfully while he walked over to the camera. He sat in the computer chair, as if this was always done on camera, as if the chair were made for this exact purpose, and he spread his legs far apart, revealing his bulge in the tight, black boxer briefs hugging his hips and toned thighs. The brunet moved one hand slowly down his body, drifting over the planes of his own chest, over the defined abs he obviously worked so hard at sculpting, and those fingers brushed _just_ over the hardening length constricted in his underwear.

Levi gulped audibly.

Eren’s breath was a bit shallow, barely being picked up by his camera, a touch shaky, and he moved his other hand in the same way before stopping to tweak a nipple as he arched his back off the chair and gave a small, delicious whimper.

Levi couldn’t tear his eyes away.

The brunet bit his plump bottom lip as he toyed with himself, pinching and pulling at the hardening pink nub, breathing accelerating as his right hand continued to move ever so lightly across his hardening shaft. The elastic, black boxer briefs looked like they wouldn’t be staying on long and _Jesus Christ_ was Eren hung.

The darker haired teen, alone in the dark and faced with the sinful glowing monitor of his computer screen fought with himself as he watched the show like a fucking pervert. The actions the brunet was performing were hot, entertaining, downright sexy to be nondescript about it. Levi knew he ought to close the browser, go to bed, drink some water or maybe even read a fucking _book_ for God’s sake…But, Levi couldn’t move, couldn’t bring himself to stop watching as the tan kid from class continued on with his slutty show, moving like he’d done this a thousand times, all confident and turned on and making Levi’s own cock begin to stiffen.

“I’m so excited to see you,” Eren whispered, his voice soft as it came through Levi’s earbuds nice and clear and was that a rasp Levi heard? Eren’s voice was suddenly perfect now, not annoying like Levi had always believed it to be in class when he was spouting some self righteous bullshit with his hands raised like it were a goddamn beacon.

_Maybe I’ll go to church with mom this weekend to fucking purify myself…_

“I’ve been such a good boy these last few days without you, haven’t even touched myself…Well, until today—“ He cut himself off, body arching against the back of the chair, legs spreading a bit further as the brunet obviously applied more pressure to his groin. Two fingers lifted up to Eren’s mouth as he wet them appreciatively, making lewd, wet, and slick noises for the camera to detect and Levi to salivate at. Then, Eren returned that hand to his chest, twisting the other nipple and shuddering as his green (bright green, golden flecked, blue detailed) eyes lidded heavily in arousal.

Levi felt like Eren were staring right at him, right through him, and into his dirty, perverted mind.

“Haven’t even watched a dirty video or looked at any of the naughty pictures you’ve all b-been sending me. I’ve wanted to so bad, maybe right after one of my practices in the locker room when everyone’s gone…You all lo-loved when I did that…”

That stutter nearly gave Levi a heart attack and the arousal coiling in his stomach, the bothered feeling in his groin, it was growing to a new height that required Levi to give it attention and finally (fucking _finally_ ) Levi succumbed to the fact that he were actual scum and decidedly brought his hand up to his mouth to wet the palm and shove his hand into the waistband of his pajama bottoms and palm himself ever so lightly, teasing himself just as Eren was doing on the other end of the screen.

“If you’re not touching yourself yet, you can, don’t be shy,” Eren lured, voice like honey as Levi thought bitterly about the fact that he were one step ahead of the attractive boy’s ploys.

Eren spoke again, coy this time, “Do it nice and slow for me, you don’t w-wanna finish too— _Ahn—_ soon do you?”

The brunet took his hand from his crotch and began to dually toy with his chest, raking nails over the soft nubs and beginning to pinch them harder, making wet, pink lips part in silent cries and heated groans of pleasure. A swear word would slip every now and again, and soon, Levi let out his own muffled moan.

In the dark confines of his bedroom, with the moon painting his floor in a light glow, the teenager pressed his free right hand to his mouth and bit into the meaty flesh near his thumb to stifle his own moans and whines for more, for Eren to be _here_ for—

_I will be psychologically fucked for life after this._

The darker haired teen moved his hand slowly, just as Eren had instructed from his video. His hand moved easily along his own cock, Levi glad he had wet it beforehand. He moaned easily, body shaking slightly as he tensed with the pleasure. He was especially sensitive from touching himself earlier without aid of such a sinful video, but this, this right here took the cake to any masturbation session he’d ever enjoyed.

“Fuck…” He whispered into his hand, breathing picking up as he watched Eren mewl in pleasure without even having _actually_ touched himself yet. No, Eren Jäger was still clad in his boxer briefs and hadn’t even slipped his hand under the elastic yet. He instead opted for rubbing himself over the material more fiercely, even quicker, body arching and dipping and it felt _so good…_

“ _Haah…_ ”

Eren’s eyes stayed trained on the camera the entire time until he decidedly stood and slid off his boxer briefs, revealing his cock in all its glory, hard, dripping, and Levi swore he wanted that thing buried in his ass right _now_ or so help him, he was never going to be satisfied in bed. He watched as Eren then grabbed something off the desk, voice returning to normal for a second,

“I forgot to move this closer, shit, sorry guys.”

He returned with a shit eating grin and his right hand wetter than before, covered in lube or oil, Levi assumed, and then the camera was _moving_ and…

Eren Jäger had the hottest ass known to man. It was round, it was perky, it was tan like the rest of him (how the fuck?) and seriously, Levi wanted to bite it, wanted to slap it and knead it with his fingers, wanted to make Eren _needy_ for him to do more than just touch and taste, wanted Eren to groan and beg for a finger, maybe two if Levi felt generous…

The brunet bent himself over the desk, camera positioned newly to perfectly capture the sensuality of the position and the sheer interest it evoked in Levi was tangible in the small bedroom. The darker haired male continued to stroke himself, slow and languid, pulling at the cock head in long sweeps to keep himself on the edge. He watched his classmate breath even shakier as Eren used a finger to tease his hole, exposing to Levi and the internet his puckered hole and his finger _sliding_ so easily inside and fucking hell that was _hot_.

Eren shuddered and his voice was thick as he moaned through the evident pleasure. He began to quickly move his finger, his free hand bracing himself on the table, the digit pressing against his walls and dragging along the sensitive flesh. Eren whimpered as he brought a second finger into the mix, back arching slightly as Levi’s classmate moaned wantonly, body shaking ever so slightly, eyes closing for the briefest of moments. Levi couldn’t tear his hands away.

The brunet continued to fuck open his ass, teeth biting into his full bottom lip as he cried out quietly, body arching with the addition of an eventual fourth finger. The sounds were obscene, squelches from whatever lube or oil (Levi still didn’t know, didn’t care) Eren had so generously applied to his hand. He released the desk and reached for the bottom, twisting so he could pour more down the edges of the small of his back. The liquid ran down and over the cleft of Eren’s ass and the brunet shivered.

The substance dripped to the ground, fell into his puckered hole, and Eren fucking _whined_ for the internet. He began to twist his fingers, spread them a little, and _shit,_ Levi was going to cum just imagining his dick fit so snugly in those tight walls.

“S-So good…Shit, _please_ ,” Eren begged, as if he couldn’t bare the thought of not having another one of his own fingers pressed deep, slick, and hot inside him.

Eren grinding on his cock, riding him, moaning his name like a pretty little whore, taking it quietly while Levi’s parents and sister were just rooms away and _Jesus Christ_ Levi swore he would have never imagined Eren to be this perverse—Especially from the way he always smart mouthed the teachers in class. Levi couldn’t fathom how he were going to face the brunet in class tomorrow, or the next day, or the next.

Regardless, he continued to remove his hand from his mouth and to his own nipple, lightly tugging at it, breathing stuttering in the cold bedroom.

Eren on the screen was whimpering, a bit of saliva on the edge of his chin as his mouth went lax. He removed one finger, leaving the other three, and began to move his other hand quickly about his length. He slid it over the slight ridges and pressed his thumb to the slit, choking on a moan as he did.

“Ar-Are you close?” Eren asked the audience, eyes finally meeting the camera again. The green was but a thin rim surrounding his dilated pupils.

Levi moved his eyes from Eren’s stretched hole, sucking in those fingers greedily. Instead, now he concentrated on Eren’s face. The angular features of his classmate were pink and his lips shone from the constant attention his tongue gave them. His eyes were heavy and the brunet looked absolutely debauched.

“ _Shit_ ,” Levi hissed, body stiffening in his chair, gunmetal fluttering as he slowed his pace to ensure he didn’t come yet. Levi was one for edging himself, teasing himself and bringing his body to the brink several times before coming, but this time he was unsure if he could actually do that.

It was becoming intolerable to wait for Eren to come before allowing himself to, and he’d only been watching the clip for a solid three minutes.

Nevertheless, the show went on and Eren’s thighs began to shake. He mewled loudly, removing his fingers from his ass, showing he camera how stretched his hole was as it clenched at the loss. The brunet lifted his fingers to his mouth, coating them with saliva before pressing his cheek to the cool wood of he desk. The camera shook a bit, tilting ever so slightly, giving the internet a decent view of the bedroom, his exposed ass, the hard cock hanging between his spread and quivering thighs.

Levi bit his tongue, moving his hand faster now. It was obvious Eren was close and if he timed it just right, maybe he could make himself come with Eren on the screen.

“I’m so f-fucking close,” Eren moaned to the camera, “I’m gonna come, right all over my hands. Then I’ll clean it up like a dirty boy should…R-Right? I’ll lick off nice and slow, just for you. Would you like that?”

 _Fuck yeah I would_.

Levi couldn’t hold it back any longer and he finally, with a twist of his wrist over the head of his cock, came into his hand. He muffled his shout with his hand, breathing heavy through the closed fingers over his nose and mouth. He closed his eyes, listening to Eren’s sweet voice on the other end of his earbuds. The brunet’s whines grew needier, louder, and higher pitched.

It was a wonder Eren wasn’t embarrassed.

The classmate sounded desperate, his hips jerking to meet each pull of his own hand. Eren’s groans filtered into high whimpers and Levi watched in sated, dirty fascination as the cute brunet spilled all over his hands and the floor of his bedroom. There wasn’t much, as if he’d come before this little clip, and the thought of that set Levi’s thoughts on edge too. The darker haired male rolled his shoulders, tsking at his own dirty hand. Without prying his eyes from the screen, Levi reached for a tissue off his desk and wiped himself clean.

Eren had different methods, and just as promised to his internet audience, he brought his sticky fingers to his mouth as he repositioned himself on the edge of his computer chair. His cock lay limp against his thigh, the brunet’s eyes heavier than Levi’s as he sucked on each finger individually. It was a lewd sight, and if Levi hadn’t just come, he may have been semi-hard just from _listening_ to the way Eren so eagerly licked at his come covered fingers. He took his time, green eyes seemingly staring into Levi’s own with that hint of mischief and side of shyness prevalent within them.

He moaned around his fingers, enjoying himself, before sliding them out with a sinful _pop_.

“Fucking God…” Levi breathed, almost using his mouse to rewind the scene and watch it again.

But, he had _some_ dignity left and refused to do as such.

Eren, however, seemed to have lost his dignity long ago as he looked down and raised his brows as if genuinely surprised to find he had gotten some of his come on his floor. He grinned at the camera, pushing his chair back, before getting onto his hands and knees and winking at, what Levi felt, was just him.

A pink tongue snaked out from between full lips and _Oh my God no fucking way—_

“Looks like I’ve been dirtier than I thought I had been…” Eren mumbled, voice nearly innocent as he dipped his head closer to the mess.

Eren licked at the come on the floor, cleaning up the small amount with ease, without a blush, without any fucking hesitance. That sinful tongue glided over the wooden floor, greedily lapping up any of his own seed, ensuring he did tend to the mess he made. He swallowed audibly, wetting his lips as if it were the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted in his life, before getting back into his computer chair.

Eren smiled at the camera now, a genuinely large grin that went from ear to ear and was boyish in nature. It truly brought Levi back to reality that this was his _classmate_ on the screen. The brunet chuckled lightly before shifting the camera so it were only trained on his face and those defined biceps, the deep collarbones making Levi’s mouth water as gunmetal slid over the closer reveal of those dusky nipples and—

“Thanks for watching! Don’t forget to subscribe to that link for more videos, send me pics of you, all that good stuff.” He gestured where a link box popped up on the screen, “And I’ll see you all, hopefully, next week when I try out one of the new toys I got. Have a great day!”

The clip ended with Eren blowing a kiss to the camera and the first thing Levi noticed was that it were four in the morning and he had nine text messages from Erwin and Hanji demanding his attention from twenty minutes ago.

In just four hours, Levi would have to face Eren again, fully clothed, knowing exactly what lay underneath all of that. The teenager was even less prepared for his test in the morning than he was an hour ago and even that couldn’t get Eren off his mind.

_Well shit._

* * *

 

It was in class with Eren that Levi, for the first time all year, had stopped near Eren’s desk. The brunet, just as attractive as Levi remembered him from a few hours ago, looked up with confusion. Instead of that bright arousal and coy demeanor he sported on camera, the brunet had a defensive look to his eyes at being approached by someone as grumpy as Levi.

“What do you want?” He asked, arms crossed as a piece of binder paper sat askew on his desk.

Levi leaned close, brushing Eren’s hair behind his ear before whispering so Armin, one seat over, couldn’t hear him.

“I subscribed to you last night.”

And then, Levi walked away from his gawking classmate, the smallest of smirks upturning his lips as he headed for his seat in the back of the room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a while, but here, take it. I haven't edited it yet, but I really wanted to get this posted tonight. I've been working on it for like four hours, I'm just done with it LOL. Let me know what you think or if there's anything from this au you'd like to see maybe? Thanks for reading!


End file.
